inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikado Haruma
(Forward) |number= 11 |team= Teikoku Gakuen (GO) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |name_jp= 御門 春馬 |element=Earth |seiyuu= Yuuki Hayashi |debut_anime = Episode 014 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 2 (GO)}} Mikado Haruma (御門 春馬) is the captain, forward and one of the SEEDs of Teikoku in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Never loud or violent, but opponents feel intimidated by his fierce gaze."'' Appearance Mikado has light grey-blue hair and three scars; one near his right eye, one on his left cheek and one on his right arm. Also he is a muscular figure with his big arms. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO As a member and one of the forwards of Teikoku, he's the captain of the team. He made his first appearance in the end of episode 14 receiving the information about their next opponent from Kidou. In episode 15, Mikado was showed to be training with the other members of Teikoku. In episode 16, he used Koutei Penguin 7 to score a goal against Raimon to which was successful since Sangoku's Burning Catch wasn't able to block it. It is revealed he has a keshin, Kuroki Tsubasa Raven, in episode 17 in which he used to score a shot against Raimon again and was more powerful than his previous shoot, in which Sangoku's Burning Catch wasn't able to block yet again. Though during the second half, his keshin was broken through by Shindou's keshin, Sousha Maestro. Afterwards, when Ultimate Thunder was used again by Raimon, he was also trying to contain the energy released by the hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, though like the other members of his team, he has failed to do so. In the end, Teikoku lost 3-2. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Mikado appeared again in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. In episode 1, Mikado played in the match between Inazuma Japan and Teikoku Gakuen. He used his hissatsu, Koutei Penguin 7, but it was stopped by Ibuki. When he ran at Ibuki, Ibuki ran past him dribbling with the ball. Mikado was shocked at what happened, as Ibuki made hands. In the end, Teikoku won with 10-1 and Mikado was disappointed by Inazuma Japan. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Mikado, you need to have: *'Player': Itsumi Kunihiko (Teikoku's Community Master) *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (Dropped from Teikoku) *'Player': Higashi Kinya (Tengawara's Community Master) *'Topic': Health (Obtained at the Inazuma Town's Game Center) After this, he can be recruited. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Players:' Ryuuzaki Ouji *'Players:' Asukaji Sakuya *'Players:' Itsumi Kunihiko *'Record of the play:' Keshin best friend After this, he can be recruited for 1430 friendship points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 149 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 122 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribble': 116 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 53 *'Technique': 149 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 79 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Crimes R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Climbs' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Trivia *In the TCG and official page, he wears a yellow captain band, but in the anime he wears a red captain band. Navigation fr:Rex Remington Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:SEED Category:Galaxy characters